


Летучий корабль

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Ретеллинг мультфильма "Летучий корабль" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zv5lIQPRCPY





	Летучий корабль

**Author's Note:**

> По идее Luchiana ❤  
Иллюстрация: https://i.imgur.com/NmrQyHk.jpg ^^

В сказочных землях под названием Вашингтон располагался волшебный остров Теодора Рузвельта, а на острове этом возвышался дворец Трискелион. Жил в том дворце правитель острова Александр Пирс. Правил он твердою рукою, и все его слушались. Ну, почти все.

– Выйдешь!

– Не выйду!

– Выйдешь!

– Не выйду!

– А я говорю, выйдешь!

– Не выйду! Не выйду! Не выйду! Не выйду!

Дворцовая стража прислушивалась к происходящему за бронированной дверью с именной табличкой «Зимний Солдат» во всю ширину и тихо оху… удивлялась.

– Что, Агент опять из ледовой камеры вылезать не хочет? – шепотом спросил Роллинз у Вудмана.

– Хуже, – мрачно отозвался Вудман. – Ты ж с Рамлоу тусуешься. Разве он тебе не…

– Страаааажа! – завопили из-за двери.

Роллинз и Вудман быстро открыли все пять засовов и семь замков, выпустили Пирса и сразу же дверь захлопнули: в тот же момент изнутри в нее грохнуло что-то тяжелое и металлическое.

– Уф, успели, – пробормотал Вудман, смахивая холодный пот.

По дворцу неустанно ходили кровавые легенды о наставниках обитателя комнаты с бронированной дверью, которые не успевали выскочить из нее достаточно быстро. Правда то была или нет, но менялись наставники с частотой прямо-таки подозрительной.

– Не выйду! – победно заявили из-за двери.

– Ну тогда ты вообще оттуда не выйдешь! – гаркнул Пирс и решительно направился к лестнице. 

Увы, стражники так спешили захлопнуть дверь, что прищемили элегантный серый плащ Пирса, который тот, в соответствии с современными модными веяниями, носил вместо королевской мантии. Пирс же шагал к лестнице так решительно, что ткань не выдержала, кусок плаща остался в двери, а Пирс от собственного рывка по инерции полетел со ступенек. К счастью, мимо в этот момент проходил Рамлоу. Он-то и спас королевство от преждевременной потери монарха. И хорошо: было бы обидно уберечь череп от металлического кулака только для того, чтобы через пару секунд разбить его об пол. 

– Не хочет, – пожаловался Пирс, собирая в кучку руки и ноги.

Рамлоу философски пожал плечами и отдернул ногу, которую Пирс ненароком собрал в кучку вместе со своими.

А может, и не ненароком. Он был практичным правителем и всегда примечал, что бы экспроприировать в пользу королевства.

Ради справедливости стоит заметить, что и Рамлоу не случайно проходил мимо этой конкретной лестницы: та вела к покоям единственного и оттого любимого королевского наследника, который предназначался Рамлоу – тем же Пирсом – в законные супруги. Предназначался. Но пока сопротивлялся. Всеми конечностями, среди которых, как уже говорилось, была даже одна металлическая, а потому для сопротивления подходила как нельзя лучше.

На какие только ухищрения не шел Пирс: Солдат ночевал в ледовой камере (пыл охладить), придворный маг стирал ему память при помощи черномагического трона (в надежде, что нежелание выходить замуж тоже забудется), а придворный гипнотизер внушал послушание особыми тайными словами, записанными в секретной краснопергаментной рукописи. Лед для камеры поставляли аж из царства вечной зимы Аляски, а придворные маг и гипнотизер требовали бешеные зарплаты и бесплатное молоко в придачу – за повышенную вредность производства. Солдат тоже любил молоко и делиться им не хотел, а потому черномагический трон и тайные слова на дух не переносил. Сильнодействующие средства работали недолго: добежать до венца Рамлоу не успевал ни разу, а бежать обратно он был вынужден куда как быстрее. Приходилось Пирсу обращаться к старому доброму методу убеждения. Да, этот метод тоже не работал, зато, в отличие от прочих, не требовал финансовых вложений, и тратились только нервы.

Итак, Рамлоу помог Пирсу подняться, и они вдвоем удалились строить коварные матримониальные планы. 

***

Тем временем Солдат сидел в покоях, обнимался с поставленной торцом ледовой камерой и печалился. Он даже попробовал спеть о своей незавидной доле, но после первого же куплета на подоконнике завял кактус, а в окне за непробиваемым стеклом мелькнула упавшая в обморок ворона, и Солдат понял, что лучше ему печалиться молча.

Печалиться молча было скучно. Солдата обуяла жажда действия. Используя все ту же ледовую камеру в качестве тарана, он вынес непробиваемое стекло и принялся швыряться из окна оставшейся с завтрака посудой. Увы, посуды было всего ничего – миска, ложка да стакан. Слишком уж много денег уходило на лед и зарплаты специалистам, на разносолы уже не хватало, поэтому питался воспитанник Пирса, в основном, овсянкой. Иногда еще молоком, если маг и гипнотизер не всё выпивали.

Когда посуда кончилась, Солдат оглядел покои, прикидывая, что бы еще выкинуть, а когда, не найдя ничего подходящего, снова повернулся к окну, в нем торчала светлая встрепанная голова.

– Баки? – неверяще спросила голова.

– Что еще за Баки? – нахмурился Солдат.

Он подскочил к окну, схватил голову за прилагающиеся к ней плечи (неприлично широкие и мускулистые) и швырнул незнакомца вниз.

Раз уж все равно посуда закончилась.

Судя по незатейливой, но выразительной брани, приземлился незнакомец на Рамлоу. Во всяком случае, его тут же заключили под стражу и увезли в тюремной карете.

***

Происшествие скрасило Солдату день, но к вечеру он призадумался, а ночью не мог уснуть, гадая, почему и непрошеный гость, и имя кажутся смутно знакомыми. Наутро, сидя на черномагическом троне, он сказал Пирсу:

– Человек в окне. Я знал его.

Пирс в ответ закатил лекцию о чести, долге и опасностях разговоров с лезущими в окна незнакомцами. К концу второго часа Солдат лелеял единственное утешение: после трона лекция забудется вместе со всем остальным.

А вечером в окне, которое не успели застеклить заново (или после выдачи зарплаты магу и гипнотизеру королевские финансы в очередной раз воспели романсы), снова возникла встрепанная голова. На этот раз Солдат не стал предпринимать необдуманных действий. Он сидел на придвинутой к окну перевернутой ледовой камере, расчесывал вьющиеся кудри и обдумывал пришедшее на ум длинное красивое слово «дефенестрация».

– Ты кто? – наконец, спросил он.

– Стив Роджерс.

Гость попытался влезть в горницу, но поскользнулся на вчерашней каше, размазанной по подоконнику, и Солдату пришлось срочно ронять гребень и ловить незадачливого визитера за шкирку.

– Стив, – втянув спасенного в комнату, Солдат попробовал имя на вкус и понял, что оно все еще кажется знакомым. – Ты трубочист?

Для этого предположения, надо сказать, пятна, испещряющие лицо и одежду Стива, были чересчур разноцветными.

– Или этот… промышленный альпинист?

Они оба нервно оглянулись, проверяя, нет ли поблизости придворного капеллана. Тот новые профессии не жаловал и все норовил объявить ересью и мракобесием.

– Я художник, – объяснил Стив. – Я ваш дворец расписываю. По личному заказу правителя Пирса. Желтыми цветами и красными осьминогами.

Ага, наверное, поэтому его и выпустили из-под ареста так быстро. 

Стив осторожно присел рядом с Солдатом и огляделся.

– У тебя другой мебели вообще нет, что ли?

– Мне хватает, – Солдат с невольной гордостью похлопал ледовую камеру по гладкому прохладному корпусу. – Я в ней сплю, на ней сижу, ем и…

– Твердовато будет, – пробормотал Стив, ощупывая камеру и что-то прикидывая.

– Для чего твердовато? – прищурился Солдат.

Стив отмахнулся и почему-то покраснел.

– Это хорошо, что она твердая, – не согласился Солдат, отчаявшись дождаться ответа. – Ей можно дверь таранить, когда скучно. Рамлоу так смешно ругается! – он приуныл и вздохнул. – Рамлоу…

– Что за Рамлоу? – вскинулся Стив.

– Мой жених. Только я не хочу выходить за него замуж. А король Пирс все твердит, мол, иди, браки по расчету самые крепкие.

– А выходи замуж за меня! – предложил Стив. – По любви!

– Но я тебя не люблю, – возразил Солдат и, при виде вытянувшейся физиономии Стива, милосердно добавил: – Пока.

– Значит, по моей любви! – воспрянул духом Стив.

– Ты в меня влюбился? – уточнил Солдат. – С первого взгляда?

– Нет, почему, мы же давно… – Стив осекся и быстро поправился: – Именно. С первого.

– Здорово. Но как ты вызволишь меня отсюда?

Воцарилось молчание. Тут мимо пролетела ворона, вероятно, та же самая, которая вчера падала в обморок, сраженная наповал печальной песней Солдата, и Стив, проводив ее взглядом, вскочил:

– А давай я построю летучий корабль!

На том и порешили. Потом они нежно сыграли в ладушки, но очень скоро Стив, потирая ладонь, обмолвился, что завтра кисть в руках держать не сможет, не то что плотницкие инструменты, и засобирался восвояси. Ушел он так же – через окно. Солдат сжал-разжал пальцы металлической руки и запоздало подумал, что ладушки, вероятно, вышли не очень нежные.

Ровно в полночь обе створки бронированной двери распахнулись настежь, никого не пришибив только потому, что у стражи была смена караула, и Солдат громко объявил:

– Я выйду замуж только за того, кто построит летучий корабль!

И дверь захлопнулась.

– Построишь? – спросил Пирс у Рамлоу.

Они вместе сидели в дворцовой кухне. Пирс пил молоко, а Рамлоу – виски. Молоко удалось перехватить, приплатив разбойникам, чтобы те ограбили карету с продовольствием, а на виски, к счастью, ни Солдат, ни маг с гипнотизером не покушались.

– Подожду, пока кто-нибудь другой сделает, и реквизирую для армии, – отрезал Рамлоу.

***

Стив бодрой трусцой бежал вокруг Приливного Бассейна и представлял «жили они долго и счастливо», как-то: маленький домик в Бруклине, котик-мурлыка и орава усыновленных деревенских детишек. Он так увлекся мысленным спором с Баки о лучшей кличке для котика, что едва не влетел в еще одного бегуна.

– Я слева! – предупредил он и вскоре оставил бегуна далеко позади.

Но бегун не сдался, и таким образом, они обежали водохранилище по кругу пять раз, а Стив успел во всех подробностях продумать не только семейную жизнь с Баки, но еще свадьбу и безмятежную совместную старость.

Он как раз представлял себе пышные похороны после «и умерли в один день», когда бегун, которого он снова обгонял, сел под дерево и задышал, как подхвативший насморк Змей Горыныч. Стив на него чуть не наступил, но успел отскочить и поинтересовался:

– Ты кто?

– Я Водяной, я Водяноооой, поговорил бы кто со мной…

– Ну, положим, я разговариваю, – перебил Стив. – Если ты Водяной, то почему не в воде?

Новый знакомый укоризненно глянул на него, поднялся, опираясь на ствол дерева, сделал пару шагов в сторону и рухнул в Бассейн.

– А теперь? – он вынырнул и сел на мелком месте, отплевываясь. – Похож?

– Теперь похож, – признал Стив и беспрекословно дослушал песню до конца.

– Я служил в ВВС, – признался Водяной, допев. – Поэтому мне летать охота. Кстати, меня Сэм зовут.

– А уж как мне летать охота… – грустно протянул Стив.

– Хочешь построить летучий корабль и получить руку и сердце Солдата? – подмигнул Сэм.

– А ты откуда знаешь?

– Во дворце есть вентиляция, а в вентиляции – осведомители, – туманно пояснил Сэм. – Если бы тебе просто была охота летать, как мне, я бы одолжил мои крылья. Но тебе нужен именно корабль.

– Так, – подтвердил заинтересованный Стив.

– Корабль есть у Пирса, – прошептал Сэм. – Три корабля. Все летучие. И громадные, как… как… – он выразительно развел руками, словно приличных слов для описания размеров кораблей у него не осталось.

– Но это катастрофа! – Стив схватился за голову. – Если у Пирса целых три корабля, он просто отдаст один Рамлоу, и всё пропало!

– Отдаст? Пирс-то? – Сэм хлопнул себя по коленям. – Не смеши мои жабры! То есть, крылья. Пирс у нас правитель практичный. Он просто так никогда ничего никому не отдаст. А купить у Рамлоу денег не хватит.

– У меня тем более, – запечалился Стив. – Рамлоу все же старший стражник, а я – простой художник.

– Не печалься, Стив, – Сэм хлопнул его по плечу. – Мы этот корабль просто украдем.

– Но красть нехорошо!

Стив был честным. Честным художником и честным вообще. Он никогда не воровал чужие идеи и не пользовался камерой-обскурой. А тут кража целого корабля!

– Одолжим, – тут же исправился Сэм. – Прокатишь своего Баки до венца, а Рамлоу пусть пригонит обратно.

Этот вариант Стива вполне устроил.

– Но ук… одолжить корабль – это не самая большая проблема, – уточнил Сэм. – Слова есть заветные. Без них не полетишь.

– А кто эти слова знает? – жадно спросил Стив.

– Друзья мои, Наташа и Клинт. Они летают – они и знают.

– Ты тоже летаешь, – указал Стив.

– А я летаю, но не знаю, – Сэм развел руками. – Видишь, все равно в рифму получается.

Стив был художником, а не поэтом, оттого рифмы его не особенно интересовали. По указанной Сэмом дорожке он шел, и шел, и шел – через город, через поля, пока не наткнулся на маленький фермерский домик. На крыльце сидели Наташа и Клинт. Они пили русскую водку и пели разудалые частушки. По их виду не похоже было, что они умеют летать, но в куплетах упоминалось что-то про вождение метлы в нетрезвом состоянии. А где мётлы – там и до летучих кораблей рукой подать.

Выслушав историю Стива и рекомендацию от Сэма, Наташа сбегала в домик и вынесла маленький черный прямоугольничек из неведомого материала.

– Это очень сильный артефакт, – сказала она. – Заветные слова прямо в нем. Вставишь его в панель управления, и летучий корабль сразу же полетит, куда тебе надо.

– Ик! – серьезно подтвердил Клинт.

Стив сердечно поблагодарил их, угостился водкой и подпел частушкам, в которых на этот раз кто-то плевал на рога Локи и посылал его к Тору. Распрощавшись с новыми знакомыми, он вернулся во дворец и рассказал обо всем Баки.

– А, я видел эти корабли. Только думал, что они просто боевые, а не летучие, – выслушав его, Баки вскочил и начал наворачивать круги вокруг ледовой камеры. – К тому же, они спрятаны в дворцовых подземельях.

Стив сидел на камере и следил за ним глазами, пока не закружилась голова. Хотя, возможно, голова кружилась от недавнего… распевания частушек.

– Я знаю, – Баки с разбегу хлопнулся рядом и поморщился. – Ой… Ты бы прав. В самом деле твердовато… В общем, я знаю. Так как корабли боевые, тебе нужно Пирса разозлить. Он поднимет корабли, чтобы тебя наказать, а ты проберешься на один из них, перехватишь управление и меня увезешь!

– Но Бак, разве Пирс станет поднимать боевой корабль из-за меня? Он просто прикажет кинуть меня в темницу.

– Ну, – Баки взял его руки в свои. – Тогда тебе придется _очень сильно_ разозлить Пирса.

– Я сделаю это!

Стив чмокнул его в щеку и выскочил в окно настолько резво, что стало ясно: любовь окрылила его так сильно, что еще чуть-чуть, и он увезет Баки к венцу без посторонних вспомогательных средств, и никакого летучего корабля не понадобится.

Но обещание есть обещание.

***

Наутро Пирс вышел, как всегда, на балкон – выпить чашечку кофе и посмотреть, как продвинулись покрасочные работы. При первом же взгляде на стену чашечка выпала у него из руки. Судя по незатейливой, но выразительной брани, приземлилась она на Рамлоу. (Ну не везло Рамлоу под дворцовыми стенами, то чашечки на него падали, то художники!)

Вместо заказанных красных осьминогов светлый камень испещряли красно-сине-белые щиты.

– Ах ты так! – воскликнул Пирс. – Я тебе плачу деньги, которых не хватает даже на то, чтобы застеклить окно в покоях наследника, а ты мне щиты рисуешь? Не жить тебе, Стив Роджерс!

Спустя несколько минут на королевском лугу открылись потайные ходы, и в воздух поднялись три летучих корабля. И были они в самом деле такие громадные, что приличных слов для описания их размеров просто не находилось.

Баки и Стив сидели на подоконнике и восхищались.

– Вот, Бак, – проговорил Стив с такой гордостью, будто лично эти корабли сконструировал. – Выбирай любой.

– Хммм, – Баки прищурился. – Хочу воооон тот. У него лицо доброе.

Стив подхватил его на руки и перепрыгнул на вооон тот летучий корабль.

А Рамлоу сидел в сторожевой башне, смотрел в окно и тихо оху… удивлялся. Это получается, что? У Пирса целых три летучих корабля было, а он не поделился? Но времени на оху… удивление, как вскоре выяснилось, у него осталось немного. Хоть Стив и вставил артефакт, куда полагалось, ему понадобилось несколько минут и несколько маневров наугад, чтобы привыкнуть к управлению. В ходе одного из маневров корабль совершенно случайно снес одну из сторожевых башенок. И совершенно случайно башенка оказалась именно та, в которой оху… удивлялся Рамлоу.

И Рамлоу понял: пока на него падали кофейные чашки и художники, он еще был счастливчиком. Потому что когда на него упал летучий корабль…

Впрочем, не будем о грустном.

– Упс, – сказал Баки. – Надо будет отправить к Рамлоу придворного лекаря.

– Скорее, придворного некроманта, – пробормотал Стив.

– Что-что?

– Ничего, любовь моя.

Они встали на носу летучего корабля, спели финальную песню (у Стива, в отличие от вороны, нервы были крепкие) и отбыли в прекрасное далеко.

Рамлоу, сидящему в развалинах сторожевой башни, осталось лишь грозить улетающему кораблю кулаком.

СЦЕНА ПОСЛЕ ТИТРОВ

Стив и Баки сидели на огромной мягкой кровати. Поначалу Баки настоял на том, чтобы слетать во дворец и перевезти в их новые апартаменты любимую его сердцу ледовую камеру, но через пару дней медового месяца он окончательно удостоверился, что сидеть на ледовой камере и вправду твердовато.

– Стив, а почему ты раскрасил стену красно-сине-белыми щитами? – спросил он.

– О, понимаешь, Бак, после того, как мы с Наташей и Клинтом… спели частушки, у меня потом всю ночь перед глазами круги расходились – красные, синие, белые, красные, синие, белые… Вот я их и нарисовал.

– Вот как…

– Ага…

Вот и сказочке конец, а кто слушал – молодец. Исполняйте мечты и не увлекайтесь… частушками! 


End file.
